Hidden By Avalon
by Our Solemn Hour
Summary: Goliath, Elisa, and Angela discover two more misfits on their journey. One looks almost identical to Demona. Why do Xanatos and Demona need them? Could Avalon itself be at risk? BrooklynOC PuckOC
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if things are a bit out-of-wack. I didn't stick exactly to the original plot line of the show.

---------------------

The cool ocean breeze drifted through her shoulder length red-black hair. Her dark blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. The treetops rustled gently in the lower valley and fierce waves crashed up against the sandy beaches and jagged cliff sides. A content sigh passed over her thin lips as she closed her eyes and listened to the breaking of the waves. A light tapping upon her shoulder caught her attention. Glancing behind her she saw her only companion for the past four hundred years, a female fae.

Due to her magical nature she floated about half a foot above the being sitting on the ledge. Her long purple hair floated about her in waves, accenting her pale skin perfectly. Worry and excitement sparkled in her lilac eyes.

"Bianca come quick! A boat has almost neared the shore!" she did little loop de loops in the air as she spoke, droplets of her magic springing out from her fingertips and falling gently to the ground.

"A boat? But no one has dared come to our isle, not for over four centuries!"

Bianca stood as she spoke. Her large wings spread themselves wide, her tail swaying about wildly.

"Yes, I know. But there's something you must know. The boat carries three like yourself and a human. I say we greet them. We haven't had guests in such a long time." the fae woman gave a small pout while the light purple gargoyle in front of her went wide eyed.

"Three gargoyles? Celia, I swear, if you jest…"

"No jest." Celia shook her head. "You think so little of me."

------------------------------

The wooden boat breached the sandy shore half an hour later. Bronx immediately jumped over the side and began running through the small grains, happy to be back on land. Elisa followed him shortly. She stretched her arms over her head, making sure the gesture reached her lower back muscles.

"It feels so good to stand again!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Goliath grunted in response as he pulled the boat Princess Katherine and Tom and given them farther inland to prevent it from being brought back out to sea.

"We must find shelter. It'll be dawn in a few short hours."

Elisa sighed. Two minutes on land and already he was barking orders.

"Alright. Let's start patrolling the area." the police woman agreed.

"Perhaps those cliffs will provide us with a safe hiding spot?" Angela offered, pointing to the rocky sea cliff not too far off.

"Perhaps."

The small group headed farther into the densely wooded island, Bronx happily leading the way through the under brush.

---------------------------------

Bianca's dark blue eyes were wide. _'It can't be. Why would she be here? Who are they?'_ The questions ran through her mind a mile a minute, until Celia stuck out her foot and tripped them.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's one of your rockery sisters, isn't it?" her voice rang like a bell as she gently tapped her index finger against her chin in thought.

"Yes. It's Angela. But why is she here?"

"Well gee I dunno! Maybe it would help to go ask _her_ that question."

The gargoyle gave the fae an awkward sideways glare before digging her claws into the bark of an ancient oak and climbing to the top limbs. Celia muttered to herself about gargoyles' lack of sensitivity towards nature as she began to heal the tree were Bianca's talons had penetrated the wood.

-------------------------------

Bianca sat perched like a bird on the top branch, making sure to keep herself hidden as she observed the new comers. It had been over four hundred years since she last saw her sister, or anyone else from her rockery in Avalon. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the floating, purple haired woman who popped up in front of her.

A small scream of surprise emitted from the gargoyle and she sprang back, almost falling off her tree limb. A growl from deep in her throat echoed in the warm night, her clawed hand grabbing hold of the fae's harem style clothing and pulling her towards herself. Bianca's eyes began to glow a light red.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to do that?!" she hissed.

Celia wasn't even fazed, a wide grin spreading over her red lips. "Now what's the point of banishment if I can't have a little fun with my fellow banishy?"

"You spent too much time with Puck." she idly tossed the fae aside.

She shrugged. "What can I say? He had a sense of humor. You have none what so ever."

Another low growl.

Celia floated around so she now hovered behind her gargoyle friend. "Why don't you leap at the chance to see your sister? I for one would have thought it would make you happy."

"I have missed my family so, but there must be a reason why she is here. Something doesn't sit well with this."

Celia's face fell and her left eyes twitched a bit. "You're being paranoid again. What is with this theory you seem to have stuck in your head about not trusting anyone but yourself? Hm?"

Bianca looked off to the side. She didn't have an answer. She had always been like this, ever since she first hatched.

--------------------------------

Bronx came to sudden halt and began to sniff the air. His eyes glowed and he began to growl in warning towards a small grove of trees. Angela knelt down beside the dog-like gargoyle, wrapping her arms around the creature's thick neck.

"What is it Bronx?" her eyes scanned the darkness, but she couldn't see anything.

Behind her Elisa readied her gun and Goliath took up a fighting stance. The sound of bells reached them and each looked at the other, confusion written in their faces as the searched for the source of the ringing.

"I don't see anything." Angela commented.

"Neither do I." Elisa confirmed turning around. She screamed when she came face to face a woman who was floating upside down, her lilac eyes studying her.

"Hello. And welcome to our humble isle. Who are you?" she asked joyfully.

"Our isle?" Goliath questioned, coming to stand in front of Elisa should this floating being prove to be a threat to her.

The purple haired woman touched down and walked calmly around the small group, petting Bronx in the presses, who licked her hand happily. She gave a disgusted look at the thick stringy slobber covering her right hand before shaking it off.

"Yes. OUR isle. O-U-R. That spells our, does it not?"

"But there is only one of you." Angela pointed out.

The fae woman shook her index finger at the young gargoyle and tsk-ed disapprovingly.

"Now, now Angela. You should know better, having grown up in Avalon and all. Things are not always as they appear to be. Especially when a child of Oberon is involved."

Angela's dark brown eyes calculated the fae before her. She seemed strangely familiar.

"Do I know you?"

A new voice rang out from the darkness. "Perhaps not as well as I know you."

Bianca came out into the moonlight, wings folded delicately across her shoulders. A small smile graced her features as she revealed herself. A light came into Angela's eyes and a squeal of happiness sprang from her as she attacked the other female gargoyle, wrapping her in a huge hug. Goliath and Elisa exchanged shocked expressions. The fae woman smiled and went back to petting the gargoyle's pet, making sure to avoid getting slobbered on again.

"Who are you two?" Goliath asked quietly.

Angela stopped crushing the new comers lungs long enough to answer her father.

"This is Bianca! She's part of my rockery."

"Was." the light purple female corrected.

"Was?" Elisa asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lord Oberon banished Celia and myself from Avalon over four centuries ago. We've been living off of Scotland's coast since that day."

"We don't get many visitors." Celia commented from her position in the ground. Bronx had tackled her and had her pinned into the dirt while he licked her face.

"But why would Oberon banish one of his own children? What did you do that caused you to be exiled?" Goliath was both curious and suspicious. He carefully examined Bianca's red-black hair. It reminded him of Demona.

Celia zipped out from underneath Bronx and levitated before the mighty gargoyle.

"That's a bit of story best left until tonight."

Five pairs of eyes drifted to the horizon were the first rays of the sun's golden light began to peak over the crystal water. Almost instantly, all four gargoyles turned to stone once the light hit them. Elisa starred at the fae, who weaved in and out from between the gargoyles. She reminded her of someone. Someone she could only faintly remember.

"You seem familiar. Are you sure you've never been to Manhattan?"

Celia ceased her skipping and starred at the cop. "Where is Mahn- hatt-en?" she asked.

"Guess that answers that question."

Celia arched one of her thin eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just have faint memories of someone like you visiting my home."

Elisa turned on her heel and walked under the wide brim of an oak tree. She sat down and leaned against the trunk, she was asleep almost instantly. The fae merely watched as the human submitted to the mortal need for rest, little clock work-like wheels in her head began to turn. _'Someone like me? In her world?'_

----------------------------------

The last of the red-orange rays of the sun dipped slowly into the west that night and the shades of pinks and reds that once dominated the sky faded and turned from purple to deep indigo, almost black. The moonlight danced over the land and fell upon the stone forms of the gargoyles. Cracks formed in the crevasses of their muscles before spreading to the rest of their bodies.

Roars filled the night air as the stone prisons were shed and blasted away from the now flesh forms of the nightmarish creatures. Elisa ducked to avoid being hit with an airborne rock the size of her head. Celia watched from a safe distance up in a tree before landing ever so gently on the ground. Instantaneously Bronx sprang upon the slender fae, pinning her to the ground and assaulting her with slobbery kisses. Celia squirmed underneath him shouting about not wanting any drool on her.

Angela, kind hearted as she is, tried her best to pull the large dog off the small magical being. Celia managed to wiggle her way out from under the great beast, giving Angela a quick Japanese bow of thanks before rising up above all their heads.

"I think I'll stay up here where it's safer." she remarked, removing the drool from her face.

Goliath crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared down the two new comers. "I believe we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Were we?" the tip of Celia's index finger lightly padded against her chin, her thin eyebrows furred in thought as she tried to remember the previous night.

"Yes." Goliath's eyes narrowed. "You were about to explain to us why Oberon banished you."

Bianca snarled a bit. "It was nothing major. The practice of magic has been going on since the beginning of time."

"You mean to tell me you were banished for practicing magic?" Angela questioned her sister.

"Oberon needs to get that stick out of his ass! Human magic is no threat to him!" Bianca's voice grew in volume, a red light taking over the whites in her eyes.

Elisa turned to look up at the hovering fae, who watched the gargoyle's temper flare without so much as a flinch. "But aren't you one of Oberon's children? Why would he send you into exile?"

Celia simply lounged as if she were laying in a hammock. "While it's true that I am gifted with the magic of Avalon, I can't use human magic unless I study it. Magus often spoke of the challenging spells and it intrigued me. Bianca here learned of my studies in human alchemy and joined in the festivities. But once daddy dearest found out, he shipped the two off us out so fast our heads were still spinning when we landed on this little spit of land."

Angela gasped and starred mouth agape at her rockery sister. "You know the practice of human magic is forbidden!"

"Oh! NOT you too!" Bianca exclaimed.

The two female gargoyles began to dispute over the illegal and legal uses of magic and the laws of Avalon. Celia turned to Elisa and Goliath, an unspoken question written in her lilac eyes.

"Lady Maza, there is something I must ask."

Elisa arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Upon the rise of the sun you spoke to me of another like myself who entered your world of Manhattan. Although I didn't stress the issue, I would like to know if there is anything you might remember of this being?" she bit her bottom lip and clasped her delicate hands in front of her chest.

The detective shook her head. "Sorry. I can't remember anything. Why?"

Celia's floating hair fell in front of her face, blocking it from the female cop and the large purple gargoyle at her side. Her voice was soft and small as she answered.

"No reason."

----------------------------------

Bianca wobbled as she struggled to remain standing in the small wooden boat. Bronx jumped happily into the small boat, causing the new comer to frantically wail her arms about to control her balance. The dog-like gargoyle relieved a glare from the younger female, his ears flattened against his thick skull and he gave a small whimper in apology. Bianca's blue eyes softened and she scratched the creature under his lower jaw.

Elisa settled herself by the rudder allowing for Angela and Goliath to seat themselves comfortably. Bianca looked up at Celia who hovered over the small band of misfits.

"Aren't you going to take a seat?" asked Elisa with a crooked smile.

The fae scanned the already cramped row boat.

"I think I'll ride up front."

In a swirl of magic, Celia shrunk herself to the size of an apple and perched on the top of one of the elongated ends of the boat.

"Alright, lets ship off!" Elisa chipped happily.

Bianca felt her left eye twitch at the sound of the police woman's voice. For whatever reason the human annoyed her. And somehow she had allowed herself to be talked into going to this Manhattan of hers. Her only reassurance was that Celia would be there to watch over her during the daylight hours.

---------------------------

Please review and let me know what you guys think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I had three very lovely reviews, thank you very much for them. So here's the next chapter!

------------------------------

The three former Avalon residents gazed on in amazement at this new world. Bright lights illuminated the sky, giving the illusion of the daylight hours. Strange structures taller then cliffs reached on until it looked like they were touching the sky. Elisa explained the strange sights and sounds of the city.

Goliath carried Bronx while Angela gave Elisa a piggy back ride to the large clock tower above the police station. A Cheshire grin grew over Celia's features as she starred down at all the humans crowding the streets below her. She would have great fun playing tricks on the mortals. Bianca became boring very fast. She had learned all of the fae's pranks and knew how to avoid and counter them. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well at least we know _you'll_ have fun here Celia." The fae smiled a large smile.

"Of course I will, B. And who knows…maybe you'll grow a sense of humor." She got a growl in response as they landed on the balcony of the clock tower. Bianca turned towards the city, amazed and entranced by what she saw. Angela stood next to her sister, doing the same. Goliath placed Bronx on the ground and stood to speak to the newcomers.

"You ought to meet the rest of the clan…" He said. Angela turned to her father excitedly.

"I'd love to meet them! Where are they?" She exclaimed. Bianca did not budge. She had been in seclusion with Celia for so long, she had become rather anti-social. Goliath smiled.

"Well, Hudson cannot be far. He usually stays here and guards the tower. The others are probably getting into mischief like they always are…but they should return soon." Bronx immediately scurried off, coming back a few minutes later with an older looking gargoyle. The girls assumed that it was the one called 'Hudson.' He greeted Goliath, Bronx, and Elisa happily.

"Well laddie, you're finally back are yeh? Who are your new companions then?" He asked the larger gargoyle. Goliath turned to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my daughter, Angela." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Hudson smiled.

"I can see that….if you were younger you two could be twins." Angela chucked.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." Goliath now turned to Bianca, who answered for him.

"Bianca…nice to meet you." She said without even looking behind her. She received a jab in the ribs from Celia, who immediately introduced herself. Before she could be punched.

"My name is Celia, kind sir. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She gave a very large and over-dramatic bow which got her another slobbery kiss from Bronx. Everyone else laughed at her misfortune, even Bianca. She raced behind her gargoyle protector to escape the animal.

"Back! No more kisses!" Bianca chuckled at her friend. She then knelt down and gave Bronx a good scratch behind his ear.

"Don't worry…she loves you too." She also received a slobbery kiss. Their little love-fest was interrupted, however, when the sound of wings was heard not too far away. Elisa gazed beyond the balcony and spotted the rest of the clan coming home.

"About time they showed up." She said.

The trio of younger male gargoyles landed on the balcony, oblivious to the new arrivals and ran to where their leader stood, each pummeling him with questions about where had he been and why hadn't he returned sooner. Goliath gave a deep chuckle.

"I'll answer all of your questions later, my young friends. But first, I must introduce you to our clans newest members."

Lexington jumped excitedly in the air. "New members?! Where?!"

Goliath step sided, revealing the floating fae and the two female gargoyles behind him. Their eyes widened at the sight of the two beautiful gargoyles before them. One looked like Goliath and the other…looked like someone less friendly. Broadway and Lexington ran up to Angela and began acting like giddy school girls as they asked her question after question about herself. Angela smiled and happily answered them. Brooklyn glanced over at the duel color haired female gazing over the railing, trying to ignore the pale skinned woman floating off to her left who was obviously talking about something she didn't care about.

He dared to sit on the stone railing at her right. Her dark blue eyes fell upon him, studying him. A shiver went up and down his spine. Small goose bumps appeared on his dark red skin.

"Ah, hey. I'm Brooklyn. What's your name?" he was surprised at the shake in his voice.

"Bianca."

Brooklyn felt his heart leap into his throat at the sound of her voice. He swallowed hard in an attempt to return the vital organ back to its rightful place in his chest. Celia smirked from her position in the air. '_Things are going to get interesting from here on out.'_ she thought to herself zipping inside the tower to observe her new home.

Hudson placed a hand on Goliath's muscular shoulder.

"Lad, do yeh think it wise to allow a child of Oberon into out clan?"

"Celia seems trustworthy. She hasn't done otherwise to make me think her not. Although I'm still rather wary of her."

"Aye, lad. But yeh remember the last time we dealt with one like her? Puck was trouble, even chained."

"We shall see."

--------------------------------------

Celia roamed the bustling city streets, careful to make sure she made herself invisible to the large crowds. Day light had come too slowly for her and she had been more then eager to play some harmless tricks on the humans who wondered the city. She jumped playfully as she watched a small crowd run away from a vender and the "haunted hot dog". The small object of mixed meats fell suddenly into a container of relish. Lilac eyes gave a quick survey of the area.

She couldn't see anything. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or frightened by that. _'I know I felt a magical presence.'_

Deciding it was best to return to the police station, she took off.

---------------------------------------

Dark red-brown eyes looked on in amazement. _'A fae!'_ her mind screamed. She watched Oberon's daughter laugh as people ran away in fear of the levitating hot dog. She hadn't seen a fae since the incident with Titania's mirror. Not since Puck. But this one was different from the annoying trickster. She seemed to have more self control over her antics. Her amazement grew when the fae sensed her and took off in a swirl of glitter and magic.

"This can't be good." she told herself and quickly turned on her heel towards the most powerful man in New York's building, David Xanatos.

-----------------------------

Sorry for the rather short chapter, but its late and I'm tired. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the prolonged update.

**Important Note!: **first off, to better understand the future chapters, you must know that I wont follow the original plot (exactly) and second, Xanatos **DOES NOT** know that Owen is Puck.

---------------------------

Xanatos swiveled around in his rolling chair to study the thin woman standing in front of the large glass desk, his personal assistant, Owen, beside her. Propping his elbows on the clear surface, he rested his chin on top of his intertwining fingers. His dark brown eyes considered the female before him.

"Why should I trust you on this matter? You've never given me a good enough reason to do so before, so why now?" he asked.

"Because if a child of Oberon is wondering around it means trouble for the both of us. She could cause a lot of damage!" the red-headed woman shrieked, throwing her arms about to emphasize her point.

Xanatos arched an eyebrow. "She?"

"Yes, it's a female fae. I don't know what she's doing here, but I do know that her magic is strong. I felt its presence even though I was almost five blocks away!"

Xanatos' eyes closed in thought and he ran his right hand over the well trimmed beard. Owen and Demona looked on in anticipation for what seemed like an eternity.

"Perhaps this fae could be of some use. If her magic is as strong as you claim it is, who knows. Maybe we could find a use for her. Do we know where she might be lurking?"

Owen's nasally voice answered him. "I can easily find out for you, sir."

"Excellent. Demona, keep to the streets. She may appear again."

Demona and Owen swiftly left the large office. Once outside, the blonde turned to the ill-tempered female beside him.

"If you wouldn't mind giving me a description of this fae, it would make it a bit easier to track her down if I know what she looks like."

Demona thought for a moment before answering. "Pale, with long violet hair. Do not fail in locating her."

She promptly left, heading for the elevator. Owen turned on his polished heel and calmly strode down the hall to his own personal office.

----------------------------------------

Celia sat on the cold stone floor of the clock tower balcony, an open umbrella in her hands. She hadn't left the building after sensing the magical presence of another being. The energy had been less then friendly. A glint of fear sparkled in her eyes as the last of the sun's rays dipped below the horizon. The sound of chipping stone reached her sensitive ears and cracks formed in the stone statues.

She hid behind her umbrella when the stones started to fly off the nightmarish creatures. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the stones rebound into the rubbery material of the umbrella and shoot out in different directions. Her merriment grew when the smack of a decent sized rock colliding with Broadway's large stomach echoed in the air.

"Did you enjoy playing your pranks on the humans?" Bianca asked jumping down from the railing in front of her friend.

The purple haired fae shook off the remaining pebbles on her altered umbrella before closing it. "For the first few hours of daylight, yes, I did."

Bianca gave a look that could only be described as a mix of shock and confusion. She had known the fae for her entire life and knew how much she loved to play harmless tricks, but NEVER in their entire time together had the gargoyle ever heard of the petite woman turning down the chance to pull a trick or two on an unsuspecting person.

"Only a few hours?" she asked.

The other gargoyles gathered around the duo, intrigued at the mention of a fairy running from a game.

"I felt a magical being. And the vibe was anything but friendly. Goliath, can anyone else in this city besides myself and Bianca use magic?"

Goliath placed a talon to his temple as he ran through every foe he had ever fought within the Manhattan borders and which ones used magic. Only one came to mind…his former second-in-command.

"Demona." he growled.

The large lavender gargoyle entered the clock tower, the others following close behind…all except Bianca, who jumped up and sat in a squatting position on the railing. Her eyes following the busy roads and machines called cars.

Brooklyn lingered in the doorway, watching her. He glanced inside the tower. Hudson and Bronx were sitting in front if the television, Broadway was cooking breakfast, Lex typed feverishly on his new laptop, and Goliath was explaining who Demona is to Celia, Angela standing silently by her father's side

He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind. It didn't work. His thoughts were still as confusing as the mathematics Lexington did on his computer.

He leaped up and perched beside Bianca. She didn't even look at him.

"Hey, would you like me to show you the city?" he offered.

Bianca gave him a sideways glance and graced him with a smile. "Sure."

A heat rose in Brooklyn's face as she smiled at him. He had never been so thankful for his red pigmented skin in his whole life until that very moment.

"Alright then, lets go." he stood up and dove off the railing, Bianca followed shortly after.

--------------------------------

Demona sat on the roof of an apartment building. Night had fallen not but an hour ago and she had transformed back into her gargoyle self. She scanned the streets, but there was no sign of Oberon's daughter. Her panther-like growl rumbled deep within her throat, the frustration started to build up inside her. A red light began to overthrow the whites in her eyes. The light disappeared when a familiar voice reached her. _'Brooklyn?'_

She turned every which way in search of the young gargoyle. She spotted him and another gargoyle whom she did not recognize flying down the street headed towards Central Park. Demona's eyes became wider then dinner plates. The new comer looked like her! _'But how could that be? I haven't mated since that time with Goliath back in Scotland. And the rockery had been destroyed!'_

----------------------------

Brooklyn and Bianca landed in Central Park a few moments after Demona had spotted them. They had no idea that they were being followed. They took to the shadows so no humans would spot them and run. Brooklyn was curious about her looks, and was very tempted to ask her about it, but he decided against it. He didn't want to offend her in any way. As the two gargoyles strolled through Central Park, Bianca was silent, too busy admiring her new surroundings to have a conversation. Brooklyn wanted to hear her speak again so badly, but the words kept sticking in his throat, keeping him form talking. Finally after much silence, Bianca spoke.

"So how is it that you all came to this place?" She asked. Brooklyn was happy that she had decided to speak first.

"Well…we just kinda woke up here. Xanatos had moved our castle above the clouds, which broke the spell we were under." Bianca turned to him, looking slightly excited.

"So you are the ones the Magus cast the spell on all those years ago? I heard the tale when I was just a hatchling." Brooklyn felt his face grow hot again. The fact that Bianca had heard of him before made him quite happy.

--------------------------

Demona watched the two younger gargoyles from the bushes. This newcomer baffled her. She gave Demona a strange feeling that was unfamiliar to her. She did not know why, but the young female gave off a powerful aura. Demona needed to know more about this gargoyle that resembled her so closely, and decided to go back and report to Xanatos.

--------------------------

The heel of Xanatos' black shoes clicked gently against the concrete of the old Scottish castle. His chin rested in his hand as he paced the floor, rolling the new information in his head. If there was indeed a new gargoyle that resembled Demona, then there was a chance that the rockery eggs hadn't been the ill-gotten gains of the plundering Vikings all those centuries ago. Which meant there was a growing possibility that the other eggs might have survived the years.

Demona eyed the human with great interest. If this child was indeed one of the thirty five eggs from her clans last mating, then she might very well be her daughter. Her red-brown eyes fell on an ancient tapestry. Her mind went back to that night, so many moons ago when she had laid her own eggs amongst the other females. She had bared two. _'Could she really be my daughter? One of my children?'_ Such thoughts reeled through her mind while Xanatos continued his pacing. The multi-millionaire ceased in his rut and snapped his fingers, a triumphant smile crossing his thin lips.

"I've got it!" he said, catching the warrior's attention. "If this newbie is your true daughter, maybe we can use her to get to the fae. Perhaps _both_ of them will help us accomplish our goals. You can lure her in. Play the "mother" card."

Demona's brow furred together in thought. In appearance they looked similar, so there was the strong possibility that they were mother and daughter. A twisted smirk spread like the Grinch's over the Scottish gargoyle's face. _'And mother is god in the eyes of a child.'_

"This might work after all." she purred.

A rapping at the door drew their attention. The blonde head of Owen Burnett popped out into the open. He silently entered the room, closing the door behind him and gave a low bow.

"Any news, Owen?"

Owen sighed regretfully. "Not yet sir. The description miss Demona gave was vague at best. The computer is having a rather difficult time unearthing her identity. I came to inform you that it may be some time until we see any results."

"That's alright. We have something else to occupy us while you search. According to Demona here, she may have a long lost daughter flying about the lower east side that could prove to be a valuable asset to us."

The smile Xanatos gave the blonde man made him certain that if there truly was a Satan, David Xanatos could easily pass off as his son. Owen bowed and excused himself.

---------------------------------

Yet again, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay for another chapter! I'm having too much fun writing this story.

**Baird Crevan: **I'm afraid that I can't give you a straight answer to your question. All I can say is "not exactly". cause if I told you it would kinda ruin how the story progresses. Sorry.

Did you know that listening to music from The Last Unicorn makes for great Gargoyles fanfic inspiration?! (especially when dealing with the fae!)

--------------------------------

Brooklyn scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, that would be us."

"I had no idea you had survived the centuries. I thought only Goliath had."

"Nah. Just old Hudson, Bronx, Broadway, Lexington, me, Goliath and Demona."

Bianca stopped in her tracks, a thoughtful shadow came over her face. _'Demona…'_ Goliath had mentioned this Demona earlier when Celia asked if anyone else in the Big Apple had magical abilities. Her blue eyes fell on the red male beside her.

"Who is Demona? Is she one of your clan?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Not anymore she's not."

"Why not?"

"It's a bit of a story."

The light purple gargoyle sat down on an elaborately designed wood and metal bench. She patted to the empty spot next her and smiled at Brooklyn.

"I've got time."

------------------------------

"There is one more thing that you should take note of."

Celia pulled out a small note pad and glittery pencil with a fuzzy end, a comical smile on her face. Goliath's face fell slightly at her indifference but continued none the less.

"Demona is capable of moving in daylight." Celia scribbled down the information as he spoke. "Due to a spell of some sort, it turns her into a human when the sun rises. You must be on your guard during those hours."

Angela's head slumped forward. "I still can't believe she's my mother."

Goliath placed a sympathetic claw on her shoulder. He too deeply regretted what had become of her mother, even though he knew there was no way of changing what she had become.

"I guess that means I should hide myself during the day." Celia said mainly to herself. "But how?'

Goliath and Angela watched as a Cheshire smile spread over Celia's features and she began to rapidly spin around, swirls of magic dancing around her as she did. Standing in place was still Celia, but she had altered her appearance to that of a human. Her eyes were no longer lilac, but hazel and her once vibrant purple hair was now blacker then the night sky.

"What do ya think?" she smiled and did a small twirl.

Goliath made a face. "Why the subterfuge?"

"I _live_ for subterfuge. Besides, it's harder to sense magic in a human form. Even daddy Oberon won't be able to tell who I am in this guise."

"So… that means you'll be able to walk about without my mother knowing?" Angela asked.

"Precisely."

-------------------------

Bianca stared down somberly at her clasped hands which sat lightly in her lap. The story Brooklyn had just told her sounded like a nightmare. She couldn't believe that a gargoyle would ever try to make it a personal goal to wipe out the entire human race. And the fact that she had betrayed her clan and former mate shook her to the core.

Brooklyn cleared his throat, catching Bianca's attention. "There's one thing I have to ask you."

She nodded and he continued.

"Do you know who your mother is?"

"No. None of us do. Angela is the only one who knows who her birth parents are. You know that females never tell their mates how many eggs they have, or that the hatchlings are never told whom they were conceived by. Why do you ask?"

Brooklyn suddenly found the small pile of dirt by his large feet very interesting. He felt a clawed hand rest under his chin and force him to stare Bianca right in the eyes.

"Why do you ask?" she said again.

The tips of his ears flopped downward ever so slightly.

------------------------------

"Besides, I can't stay cooped up in this tower all the time! I'll get bored. And nobody wants a bored fae."

"Lass yer too restless. Take a moment to stop 'n' smell the roses, as they say." Hudson called out from his chair, changing the channel on the TV.

"I resent that statement. I'm a house wife compared to some of my kind!"

Hudson chuckled. "I can't picture ye as a house wife, lass."

Celia pouted and crossed her arms. "I almost was." she muttered under her breath.

--------------------------------

A million thoughts went racing through Brooklyn's mind at once. Should he just tell her there was no reason for the question? Should he lie? Or should he tell her the truth? _'Survey says…tell the truth.'_ He had watched enough movies to know what would happen if he lied or told a half-truth to her. She would find out later then kick his ass for it.

"Well you see…its just…its just that you look like Demona."

Bianca jumped up in surprise, her eyes wide. "WHAT?!" her shriek echoed throughout the empty park.

"You. Look. Like. Demona." he said slowly. "You have her hair and wings, although you're a purplish color instead of blue. But you act nothing like her. That's why I asked."

Bianca stared down at the ground, dumbfounded. This new information was appalling to her. The fact that she might be the daughter of a monster made her feel filthy. Brooklyn gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you."

Bianca gave a heavy sigh and sat back down.

"Don't worry about it…it's not your fault." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"We should probably head back to the tower. We don't want the others to worry." Bianca frowned a little.

"Aren't you going to show me more of the city?" Brooklyn smiled.

"I can show you more tomorrow, okay? The others can come too. Let's go." Bianca stood reluctantly and followed Brooklyn back to the clock tower.

-----------------------------------

Celia was dancing around the black box Goliath had called a "radio" when they got back. Bianca folded her wings. She was in no mood for the fae's antics, not when she had so much on her mind as it was. Brooklyn watched her as she walked down the steps and took a seat at the small table. He regretted bring up the question of her lineage.

-------------------------------

Celia waltzed down the crowded city streets in her new human form. The sun was shinning brightly and a cool breeze was blowing. Elisa had said that one of the best ways to keep her mind occupied, other then causing public disruptions, was to find herself a job. But where to look?

The answer dawned on her at the crosswalk. Across the street stood a large toy shop. Celia smiled. Children were fun, and they liked getting into mischief. She happily ran through the revolving door for the elaborate shop. Children ran around laughing, holding up their desired objects to smiling parents. Celia smiled when she spotted the small, working train traveling throughout the store on its airborne rails hanging from the ceiling. There were four sets of stairs, two going up, and two going down. A small bing alerted her to the elevators off to the right.

"I do believe I have found my calling." she chipped happily as she half skipped up the stairs to the nearest employee.

-----------------------------

**Five weeks later…**

Celia bent down and picked up a rather large plush panda bear. The large stuffed animal had fallen from its shelve when a rambunctious child pulled its leg. The panda had come toppling down on the kid and he ran off when Celia had came into view.

"There ya go Mr. Panda."

She patted his large white tummy in satisfaction.

"Excuse me."

Celia looked over her shoulder. Standing there in all his glory was Mr. David Xanatos himself. Goliath and told her and Bianca the tale of how he was the one to break the spell cast over them and she recognized him from his many TV interviews. And now he stood in her store, a fairly tall blonde male stood off behind him. Owen, if her memory served her.

"May I help you, Mr. Xanatos?" she asked politely.

He smiled. "I hope so. My niece is about to turn four in a couple weeks and I'd like to get her something."

Celia pushed a black curl from her face. "Anything in mind?"

"That's why I asked for your assistance."

A light blush crept into her cheeks. She was saved from any further embarrassment when a cell phone went off. Xanatos pulled the small device out of his breast pocket and checked the number.

"I need to take this. Owen, please accompany Miss-" he glanced at her name tag, " Miss Faie in finding a suitable gift. And remember, price is no issue."

"Of course, sir."

Xanatos smiled and walked off, cell pressed into his ear.

"Shall we then, Miss Faie?"

"Please, drop the Miss. You have no need to be formal here."

"I must insist."

She shrugged and mentioned for him to follow her up to the third floor of the building.

---------------------------

Owen watched as Faie searched through a doll-o-rama. Something about the woman seemed oddly familiar to him. Had she worked for any of Xanatos' operations? No, he would have remembered such an uncommon name. Faie grumbled in frustration and turned to the blonde stiff.

"Hey, handsome! Mind giving me a hand in this task? You got any idea what this kid may like?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

He sighed heavily and pushed up his dark rimmed glasses. "Miss Faie I've never met this child therefore I would have no idea what to buy her."

Her shoulders slumped slightly, but she returned to her mission with renewed vigor and headed towards what she lovingly called the "Annoy All" toys. Her hazel eyes caught sight of a small musical keyboard and she smiled. It came with obnoxious noises, classic rock tunes and whirling lights. Perfect for any child seeking to entertain themselves and irritate their parents all at once.

She picked up one of the boxes and placed it in Owen's arms. He grunted at the weight and with a smile, Faie lead him to the check-out where Mr. Xanatos stood waiting.

She waved the millionaire off as he and his rather mirthless assistant disappeared behind the revolving door trap. Her happy expression fell the moment they existed the building and was replaced by a more serious one. Something about that stiff-backed man seemed out of place. Something that was otherworldly.

-----------------------------

Elisa, Angela and Goliath all hovered over Lexington as he hectically typed away on his computer. They watched as cryptic-like numbers and other scientific equations sped up along one side of the screen. The majority of the screen was taken over by a picture of a DNA structure. Silently they watched as the computer continued to read the information until it suddenly stopped and a small green light flashed on the screen.

"Well, this proves it. Bianca's your daughter, Goliath." Lex stated as he re-read the information. "Granted the equipment we took from Sevarius' old lab is kinda beat up and might be malfunctioning, but I can't find any errors."

"So, Bianca and I are truly sisters?" Angela asked the green gargoyle, slightly excited.

"Yup."

"But how are we going to break that to her?" asked Elisa. "You know how much she hates Demona. And that's only from hearing about her. What if she wont come to terms with this?"

Goliath pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is stubborn, this is true."

---------------------------

Bianca laughed as she and Brooklyn flew over the bay area. She loved it here. The open skies, the freedom to come and go as she chose. Brooklyn watched her from a distance. Just a little over a month had passed since she and Celia joined the clan, but already he had seen changes in her personality. She seemed happier and wasn't as closed off to the others as she had been for the first week or so.

The purple female glided up beside him and took her clawed hand in his. She smiled warmly at him. Out off everyone else in the clan she enjoyed Brooklyn's company the most. Their relationship had bloomed once the ice had been broken and it seemed like they were swiftly on their way to becoming mates. Bianca hugged his arm close to her chest as they flew and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Lets get back to the tower. The others will be waiting." he said, turning them around.

---------------------------

"I just don't believe that he's completely human."

Celia's voice echoed off the empty walls of the clock tower as they entered. The petite fae hovered half a foot of the ground in front of Goliath, Elisa and Angela standing on either side of him.

"Who's not human?" Bianca asked walking down the stairs.

The clan turned their attention to the younger gargoyles.

"Xanatos' assistant. I tell ya he's not all human. I know it's harder to sense magic when a fae is in human form, but he's either been around so much magic that particles are clinging to him or he's one of the Third Race."

"Xanatos does like to play with magic a lot, Celia. He probably has Owen be his test rat on some things. That's how he got that stone arm after all." Elisa commented.

"Hm. Perhaps you are right." she zipped over to where Bianca stood watching and smiled. "Did you two have a lovely outing?"

Bianca let out a low growl and half-heartedly swatted at the fae, who easily dodged the "attack".

"Bianca, I need to have a word with you." Goliath summoned as he walked up the stairs out to the balcony.

The young gargoyle turned to Brooklyn who merely shrugged. She followed the larger male back out into the open air.

"What is it?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but. Bianca, Lexington found out who your parents are." his back was to her as he spoke.

She didn't understand, isn't that a good thing? Why would that be a difficult thing to tell her?

"And?" she pushed, part of her already regretting asking.

Goliath faced her finally and in almost a whisper told her what he knew she would hate. "Myself and Demona are your biological parents, Bianca."

----------------------------

You guys know the drill by now.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy shiznat! I haven't touched this story in forever! Well, life got in the way for a while. I make no promises about keeping up with updates, but I missed this story. My apologies.

----------------------

Bianca felt her heart stop as Goliath turned around to face her. She shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes, trying to convince herself this was a horrible dream, to get him to tell her it was a sick joke. When he gave no reply, she lost it.

"You mean to tell me that I'm the daughter of this…this…fiend?!" she screamed, her wings spread and her eyes turned red.

"Bianca, you must understand. Demona was not always the way she is now." Goliath tried to reason with his irate daughter, but she would hear none of it.

"NO! I've already been told of her betrayal! I refuse to acknowledge her as my mother!" in anger she jumped up onto the balcony railing and dove off. The sound of her wings cutting through the night air was all they heard before Bianca let out a feral roar.

Goliath sighed, crossed his wings over his massive shoulders and headed for the tower. He knew it would prove fruitless to go after her. The best solution was to let her get her rage out and come home on her own. She'd have to square with this issue on her own.

-----------------------------

Bianca sat on the roof of a building overlooking Time Square. Warm tears stained her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She felt betrayed in a way. How could she _and_ Angela share the same blood as that vile, dishonorable being? _'Am I going to end up like her? Will I become the stereotyped monster that the humans talk about?'_ Such questions plagued her mind. So deep in thought was she that she failed to noticed the sound of wings and landing of another creature.

Only when a clawed hand was placed upon her slender shoulder did she realize she was no longer alone. Springing to her feet, she did a complete turn around. Her eyes budged. She now stood face to face with a female gargoyle. And judging by the way she looked almost identical to herself, it could've been none other then Demona.

"Hello, my daughter." she spoke with a false sweetness in her voice. Demona spread her arms wide as if to embrace the daughter she never met. Bianca began to back up to the ledge.

"Don't run from me." her voice became slightly firmer at the command.

"And why should I listen to you?" Bianca spat. She took up a defensive position just as a precaution in case her mother decided she wanted her dead.

"I only want to talk with you."

"Well I don't! I know all about you, _Demona._ I know how you betrayed our clan."

"I did what I could to _save_ the clan! Don't you see? The humans are our enemies! They promised to protect us in out most weakened state and what did they do?! They brutally slaughtered our kind!"

Bianca gave her mother a confused look.

"What do you mean, slaughtered?" She kept her defense position, but seemed to relax a bit. Demona saw the opportunity to be dramatic, and she took it.

"The humans betrayed us…joined forces with the enemy….and slaughtered everyone while they slept. Only I and the clan survived…and apparently so did the eggs. I have longed to meet my children for so long." Her eyes filled with tears. She was a good actress, and it showed when Bianca took a step closer.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked.

Demona looked at her daughter with fake sadness.

"I'm your mother...that should be enough…at least let me _show_ you how treacherous the humans are…then you can decide whether or not you can trust me." She held out her hand and waited for Bianca's response. The younger gargoyle waited several moments before nervously taking her mother's hand.

-----------------------------

Dawn was fast approaching, and Bianca hadn't returned. Celia was beginning to worry. She floated above the younger gargoyles, who were now playing video games, although the one called Brooklyn seemed distant. Celia paid no attention to the game, however her thoughts were with Bianca.

If she didn't return soon, she would have to find her and hope that neither Xanatos or Demona found her slumbering form. Frightened by the thought of finding her friend smashed to almost dust on the ledge of some building, Celia drifted out to the balcony where she found Goliath waiting with his back turned to her.

"Celia," he began. "the dawn is fast approaching and I fear that Bianca will not return before the sun rises. If this is so, will you find her and stay with her until nightfall?"

"I had planned on doing so in case such an event occurred." she confessed.

Goliath lowered his head. "Thank you."

---------------------------------

Bianca's eyes fell over the Hudson river when she began to feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her cheek. She looked at her mother in anticipation.

"The sun is coming up. Shouldn't we find a safe spot to sleep?"

Demona's own eyes glanced at the rapidly rising ball of fire. She couldn't let Bianca know she no longer turned to stone at dawn, not yet anyway.

"Yes, you are right. Let us find a ledge." she glided up on a strong gust of wind, Bianca right behind her.

Bianca looked on in amazement at the height of the skyscraper her mother was leading her up to. It was tall. She dared to say it might have been almost as tall as the buildings Brooklyn had called the Twin Towers earlier on in the evening. What was truly amazing was the large stone castle that sat on the very top like a crown.

Demona landed on one of the many towers and waited for her daughter to catch up. Xanatos had shut off the security lasers so she could bring Bianca here without much suspicion. The light purple gargoyle touched down moments later. The look she gave her mother was one of slight mistrust and Demona worried for only a brief moment if she had been told the whole story.

"We'll be safe here. My friend owns this structure and we wont have to worry about being killed in our sleep."

"Friend? Not one of us?" Bianca asked.

Demona was taken aback for a moment. She vaguely remembered asking Goliath that same exact question the night they had brought down one of CyberBiotics aircrafts to steal a disk for Xanatos.

"No. Aside from David, we can have no human friends."

"Isn't that a bit of a contradiction to yourself?" Bianca had just barely gotten the question out before the sun rose above the river and turned her from flesh to stone. Demona grabbed her head in agony. She let out a howl that died out into a feminine scream as her wings disappeared into her body and she became human once more.

She stretched her new muscles before casually walking inside the castle, Owen was already there to greet her with a tray filled with coffee and a small plate of scrambled eggs, a few strips of bacon and an orange wedge.

"I see you managed to find your daughter, Ms. Demona." he commented in that nasally voice of his.

The red-headed woman grabbed the cup of coffee and continued to walk past the butler.

"Yes, I did. I can sense her magical potential. Its fairly strong, but with some more training she could become even more powerful."

She disappeared into the winding hallways, no doubt going off to find Xanatos. Owen looked up at the stone structure that was once flesh and bone. He knew her, knew her well. Bianca. His other half's friend since the night she hatched. Hidden beneath the thick rimmed glasses lied Owen's greatest secret. He'd been lying to Xanatos since Demona gave him the description on the fae female she'd seen on the streets over a month ago. _'Celia.'_

Wherever Bianca was, celia was sure to be as well.

----------------------------

She had been up the east side and down the west with no luck. The closest she had gotten so far was a roof top decorated in fake gargoyle statues. Celia sighed in frustration. She had to find Bianca before someone else did. Elisa had come up a few moments after sunrise to make sure Bianca had returned. She was off duty but had promised the fae that if she found her, she would keep watch over the defenseless gargoyle. That alone gave the worried fairy some comfort.

--------------------------

"So she can use magic as well, eh? Like mother like daughter I suppose." Xanatos spoke confidently taking a sip of coffee from the fine chine tea cup Owen had brought in moments ago.

Demona folded her legs and leaned in closer to the multi-millionaire, her voice a low whisper.

"I don't think we should be talking about such matters when your _butler_ is continuously running in and out of here faster then that damned Road Runner on Looney Toons." she hissed.

Xanatos arched in eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Something about him doesn't sit well with me. I can feel he's hiding something from us. He can't be trusted."

"Nonsense. Owen's been part of my company for over ten years. You've been living in a state of paranoia for too long, my friend. By the way, how do you intend to show Bianca the more sinful side of the human nature anyway?"

The red head smiled a drank from her own decorative cup. "The Big Apple is home to many crimes. I'm sure it will be no great task to find an example with enough wickedness to provide with adequate enough an impression to burn into her feeble mind."

"You speak so highly of your own daughter."

"I must destroy whatever of her that is in any form like Goliath. As long as I can have one child who is capable of following in my footprints, she will be enough leverage to aid in our conquest of Avalon. Oberon and Titania wont stand a chance once I increase her magical potential."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you." the tone of his voice alerted the woman to how much he was impressed with her manipulative skills.

"Yes. You must also know we cannot allow for any outside interference on this matter. No extra help, not even Owen."

"There you go with your "Owen Conspiracy" theory again. Why do you think my assistant is hiding something?"

Demona opened her mouth to speak but was swiftly silenced by the clicking of the lock on the door. She shot a glare at the stiff-backed male who entered the room and dared to interrupt her conversation. Owen handed Xanatos a small folder and quietly left the room, well aware of the shifty glances he was receiving from the red head.

"I can feel it in my gut, Xanatos. I don't know what it is, but there's something not right about him."

David's eyes were no longer on the woman seated before him, but darting back and forth while he read the documents the blonde man had delivered to him. A smile played out across his features.

"Well it seems Owen has come through for me yet again."

Piqued interest danced in Demona's red-brown eyes. She stood over the desk and tried to read the papers upside down. "What is it?"

----------------------------

Read, review, flame, or ignore. Its up to you ­J


	6. Chapter 6

-1Yay! Another chapter! Though I feel I must ask, is anyone still reading this thing?

----------------

Owen closed the door to his personal office and lowered the lights. He deeply regretted having to hand over such sensitive information to Xanatos, but if he wanted to keep the power hungry man off his trail he needed to continue with his unwavering loyal service. Placing his glasses into his business suit's breast pocket he sat in the large backed, leather rolling chair and began to message his temples.

----------------

Hope was fading fast. The sun had been up for almost four hours and still she had had no luck. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes and she started to hyperventilate, but only slightly. She was in the park now. She prayed that Bianca had cleverly disguised herself amongst the other stone gargoyles, but that idea was beginning to lose it glamour as well. She sat in the protective branches of a large weeping willow settled right by the water. Swans and ducks glided across the murky waters, talking amongst themselves in their own way. A single tear fell down her creamy cheek and she buried her face in her hands.

------------------------

"Demona, what I hold in my hand is the answer to everything. It would appear that fae you picked up on a month ago is one of Oberon's most powerful children. She may even be more powerful then Big Daddy O."

"She 'may' be more powerful. That's the key word, Xanatos. Why would Oberon have a servant that surpassed him?" the Scottish woman crossed her arms and leaned gentle against the desk as Xanatos continued to read the document.

"Because she truly is Oberon's daughter. Her name is Celia and she was banished from Avalon centuries ago."

"What?"

"According to these," he began, picking up the documents and waving them in front of the irate woman to his right. "the so-called "Oberon's Children" were actually his mother's, Queen Mab. He just sort of inherited them when overthrew her. He and Titania only have a handful of their own children. It seems that out of all of Oberon's children, Celia is the only one he actually loves."

"But why does he love her and not the others? And if he loved her, why banish her from Avalon?"

"Both excellent questions. There are varies reasons suggesting why Oberon favors her above the rest of the children, but no exact known reason. Some theories say it's because she's his only daughter, and some say it's cause she might be the youngest. No one truly knows except Oberon himself. As to why he banished her, it was to save her from being killed."

"Killed from what?"

"Avalon's laws. Anyone caught practicing magic, save for Avalon's own, is to be killed. Human magic doesn't count as Avalon magic so he banished her instead of lopping off her head or whatever."

"Hmm."

"She's more valuable to us then we could've ever imagined."

----------------------------

Demona walked back out into the early evening air. The sun would be setting soon and she had to return to her spot where Bianca had last seen her. Climbing back up to the ledge she jumped up next to her daughter. Pain coursed through her entire being as the sun began to dip below the tall buildings. Demona screamed in torment as large bat-like wings exploded from between her shoulder blades.

Large talon hands and feet replaced the once dainty limbs of a human woman and the peach pigment of her skin reverted back to blue. A long tail pushed itself from the flesh and bone just above her lower back. She flexed her wing muscles. Only minutes remained until the sky fell dark and her now stone daughter would become flesh.

--------------------

Celia landed on the railing of the clock tower. Voices could be heard coming from inside the gargoyles' makeshift home. She peaked into the living quarters and watched as the gargoyles fought amongst themselves, Matt and Elisa occasionally glancing back and forth between whomever was shouting at the time. Currently the youngling called Brooklyn was fighting with Goliath.

"I'm just saying we should try to find her!" he screamed.

"Celia promised me she would find Bianca and stay with her."

"Oh yeah?! Well were is that fairy now? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Small orbs of light appeared beside Brooklyn. The red skinned gargoyle backed away, unsure if the lights were friend or foe. A figure soon appeared and Celia stood in the middle of the Manhattan clan. Brooklyn placed his hands on his hips.

"So we have the fairy, but no Bianca."

"Did you find her?" Angela asked, trying to hold Bronx back from tackling the fae.

Celia rubbed one puffy red eye and shook her head. "No. I regrettably did not."

"So what do we do?" Lex asked looking up at Goliath with puppy dog eyes.

"We find them."

--------------------

Demona led Bianca to a secluded alley way in a run down community. They perched on a fire escape and watched a group of thugs, about four or five in total, encircle a scrawny man in a tan overcoat. Demona made the motion to be silent and to watch the males. Bianca starred down in wonder at the men and the strange objects in their hands. She could already identify a few hand guns and knife, but the long metal object with a hook on one end was a new weapon to her.

The men closed in on the thin man, who was panicking, pleading for his life and more time to get the money he apparently owed them. The group got closer until he had no more escape routes. Tears flowed freely down his dirty face as he continued to beg. Bianca jumped up onto the railing, rage building up within her, she wanted to help. A clawed hand fell upon her shoulder. Her mother shook her head no.

She gripped the metal rail so tightly the material dented. The ruffians kicked the man's legs out from underneath him before a few jumped on top of him and began to beat him. Bianca shut her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She felt her heart ache as she listened to the defenseless man cry out until the ringing of a gun shot echoed in the alley and the thugs ran off.

"You see? Humans are lowly creatures with no sense on honor. Life is meaningless to them. They play God without regret and judge based on how fast others can deliver money to them."

Bianca's breathing was labored. Her eyes were still shut. She didn't wish to see the mutilated body of the man laying in the wet street amongst the garbage and rats.

"Surely…not all are like this?" she turned her gaze upon her mother, who had a somber expression.

"I wish I could tell you it was so. But the world is not as kind as Avalon."

"What would you know of Avalon's kindness?"

"I know that is where you came from. And I need your help to get back there."

"Why do you seek to get to Avalon?"

"Because in Avalon we will be safe. We will have a land all our own once more! Our kind wont have to live in fear of the humans!"

"But Princess Katherine, Magus, and Tom have always been kind to our people. They treated me and the rest of my rockery like we were their own children."

"They may be the exceptions that prove the rule, but humans cannot be trusted. If you love your people, you will aid me in my quest to bring us back to that mystical isle. Together we can do it. But I need your help and more magic."

--------------------------

Elisa and Matt had to go on duty, thus they were unable to aid the gargoyles in their search for Bianca, Hudson and Bronx remained at the clock tower in case she returned while they were out. Brooklyn and Broadway headed off to Time Square while Goliath, Angela and Lexington flew to Wyvern Castle to ask Xanatos a few choice questions. Celia flew about aimlessly, trying to see if she could find her friend in the skies. Broadway wisely flew a couple feet away from Brooklyn. He took note of his comrade's testy temper when Celia came back without Bianca. He was fuming, but did his best to keep his head and not do anything rash. The large blue gargoyle debated over whether or not he should speak, less he rile up the clan's second-in-command any more then he already was.

--------------------


	7. Chapter 7

-1Holy mother of Hera! This hasn't been updated in forever! So sorry! I've missed this story.

……………………….

Bianca took one last look at the chilling corpse lying in the ally. Her heart lay heavy in her chest as she fought with herself internally. She'd been in New York for just a little over a month now. Yes, she'd seen its violence and taken note of how intolerant its inhabitants were, she'd listened to the horror tales of Elisa and Matt about some of the calls they've gotten, but she'd never seen anything like this first hand. But the humans she'd grown up with. They were nothing like this. They loved her, raised her. All her morals and who she was, she'd based it all off the love and lessons from Princess Katherine, Magus and Tom. They co-existed with her kind so why couldn't these modern-day people?

Celia had often said that people had forgotten. Most didn't even believe in her kind anymore, which was why most fae stayed in Avalon, closer to the High King and Queen. She said that the world of magic and mysticism no longer had a purpose to people any longer. Children believed. She knew that. She spent her daylight hours in a toy store talking to them, but as they grow, they're forced to abandon them. Was there any hope for a peaceful existence in the present?

"I… I don't think I can…" she started.

Demona placed one clawed hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Shh. You don't have to make a decision now, dear." she whispered in an almost maternal fashion. "I'll give you one month to think it over. Meet me back here once you've made you're choice."

The ancient gargoyle took off, leaving her offspring on the fire escape.

Bianca couldn't move for a moment. Two different lifestyles were colliding. The home she longed to return to and the one she'd currently made. She loved them both for their own reasons, but she felt like she belonged here in the Big Apple.

Could Demona be right about the modern people? But Elisa enjoyed her kinds company, as did Matt and Goliath had mentioned that the Japanese coexisted with their stone allies.

"But they're more open and excepting to our world." she commented to herself.

And what would she tell the others? Should she tell the others?

She spread her large wings and took off. She needed to get away from this place, at least for a month's time. And what of Celia? The damn fairy could always see right through her. Would she be able to sense her distress?

……………

Demona landed on the castle's stone flooring not knowing if she should be pleased with herself or disgusted. The sound of wings reached her ears and she looked up at one of the castle towers. She instantly felt her heart flutter a little as the large form of Goliath came into view. He was joined by the little one, Lexington, and her other daughter, Angela.

'_She looks so much like her father.'_ she noted seeing them side by side for the first time as they glided off into the night.

"Miss Demona."

She grimaced. She did NOT want to put up with the blonde stiff right now. She turned to face him. As usual he wore no expression. She narrowed her eyes at him. Every alarm bell was set off inside her head at the mere sight of him, yet she didn't know why.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Xanatos wishes that you accompany him in the library when you get the chance."

"And what about yourself?"

"Mr. Xanatos has asked me to work else where this evening. Now I must bid you good evening." he gave her a small bow, turned on his heel and exited just as rigged backed as she was sure he'd entered.

……………..

It was exhilarating. Being free from that stuffy human form. Granted he loved being Owen, but going o' natural suited him best. Puck landed nimbly on a rooftop and stretched out his muscles. His destination; the police station. Well, more precisely, the clock tower. His long white hair flew freely in the wild wind and he felt his heart fluttering just as quickly.

Bianca and Celia.

Four centuries. Four long centuries. How much had they changed? Bianca, in appearance anyway, hadn't changed and he knew Celia wouldn't have either. But…

"Other things could have."

He could still remember the last night he'd seen them… seen her. Oberon was hunting them mercilessly. They'd come up with a plan to get them out of Avalon without detection, but what use were such things when the three sisters know virtually everything? They'd already taken Bianca at the hookup and it wasn't long before they were detained. Oberon had let him go, saying it didn't concern him. But it did. Celia had been the one he'd intended to bond to. But she was in the hands of the Seelie Court and there was nothing he could do about the High King's decision.

"But here we're free. Oberon and Titania are far from here. This may be fun after all." an impish smirk spread over his thin lips as he floated off towards the station.

……………….

I promise to update sooner next time


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I got stuck watching Gargoyles for about a week and a half and I thought up a whole bunch of concepts and twists for this story *evil grin* I r proud of myself.

……………………

His landing was so soft, not even a speck of dust was disturbed. Almost timidly Puck poked his head around the corner of the clock tower door. It was quiet inside, say for the light murmur coming from the old television set. Hudson sat comfortably in his beat-up recliner snoring softly. The dog-beast; Bronx, napped at his side

"Hmm. Everyone must be out looking for the hatchling." Puck commented to himself.

………………

Xanatos placed the book he'd been skimming over back into its place on the shelf. Demona crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man. She still wasn't happy with having to deal with Owen.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked nonchalantly.

The warrior let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not too sure myself. I believe I've shaken her faith enough to consider helping us, but should she tell Goliath of this night, all of our plans will have been in vain."

Xanatos smiled.

"You have a backup plan?"

"You needed to ask?" he smiled, obviously happy with himself.

"Dare I ask?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. If your daughter fails to uphold our expectations, we may be able to call upon another child of Oberon to help us take over Avalon."

"Use his children to destroy him?" Demona smiled at the though. "I like the sound of that. But which child you'd you be seeking? No fae allows itself to be used without a price."

Xanatos smiled.

………………

Bianca let the cool breeze take her worries away. She didn't want to think about what had transpired between herself and her mother nor did she even wish to consider the older gargoyle's demands. There was no way in high heaven or low hell that she'd bring such a treacherous being into Avalon. Avalon was a sacred place. It had saved her rockery and the princess from certain death back in 995 A.D. and she knew in her heart of hearts that Demona would be a plague upon her homeland.

Angela still held onto an almost child-like hope that their mother could be reformed, but she knew better. So deep into her thoughts was she that she never noticed the white-haired fae waiting patiently on the balcony of the clock tower when she landed on the rail.

"Well well, what do we have here? Little Bianca."

The duel color haired female jumped back in surprise at the sound of his voice. Puck leaned up against the giant clock, a wide grin on his face.

"Puck?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Who else?"

For the first time that night, Bianca smiled. She tackled the fae she hadn't seen in almost five hundred years.

"I never thought I'd ever be so happy to see you, you obnoxious charlatan!"

"I love knowing you think so highly of me."

Bianca released him from her grasp, a smile still present on her face. "Does Celia know you're here? She'll be so happy to see you."

The tips of Puck' ears wilted at the mention of the purple-haired woman.

"Not as of yet. I had hoped to find her here, but alas I only found the old man and his dog."

Bianca nodded. "Well, no point in staying out here. Let's go inside."

………………

Okay guys, you know what to do


	9. Chapter 9

-1Okay, I need to start picking up the pace (and writing longer chapters) in order to bring this story to where I want it to be. So be prepared for longer chapters! W00t!

……..

"There is one who can be summoned with a simple wish."

Demona arched in eyebrow, unsure of where he was going with this, and skeptic if there was even a sliver of it working out. She said nothing and allowed him to continue.

"Normally these wishes are based off of wanting to send another away. However, I speculate that with the right leverage, we can enter into a deal or some form of contract with him."

"You assume too much, Xanatos. You even said yourself you can only guess this plan would work out. And since neither one of us is wishing anyone away, how do you plan to contact this Child of Oberon?"

David gave a charismatic smile and brushed a few stray hairs back from his face.

"Have you ever known me to NOT get what I want?"

"Good point. But that still leaves the question of how do you plan to enter this deal?"

"We need to find someone."

…………..

Hudson stroked his thick beard in thought. Bianca sat on the steps which led to the open balcony, Puck floating by her side. If Demona had sought to go to Avalon, there had to be a reason.

"I don't right know, lass. It may be best to wait fer the others to return and run it by them."

Bianca sighed and placed her chin in her hands. She wasn't going to bring Demona to Avalon, she'd decided that much. But she still couldn't think of any reason as to why she'd ever want to go there. It's not like Oberon would let her waltz in and take over the monarchy. Yes, she had said she wanted to bring their race there to free them from people's intolerance but there had to be another motive.

"You know your face will freeze like that."

Bianca turned to the harmless trickster. "Huh?"

"That sour look was so serious I was afraid your face would get stuck like that." he commented light-heartedly.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched shriek. Four heads shot up and stared at the clock tower door. Floating in the threshold was a very gleeful Celia and before anyone could react, she had tackled Puck to the ground in a tight embrace which he returned. Bronx barked happily and jumped on top of the fae couple, earning a few 'get offs' and 'your heavys' in the processes.

…………….

"Find who?" asked Demona, getting irritated with each passing second.

"A young woman. She'd be in her mid-twenties by now. I believe she's planning on moving into the area actually."

"I tire of your riddles."

"Yes, yes. Come back to me about a month or two. By then everything should be set into motion."

…………….

Two months had come and gone. Puck never returned to the Eryie Building thus Owen Burnett has been considered a missing person, presumed dead. Despite his previous encounters with the Manhattan clan, Goliath allowed him to stay. Celia's human alter-ego 'mysteriously disappeared' which freed up her time to spend with the white-haired male.

Angela and Broadway made their intentions of becoming mates fully known, Goliath being most happy for his young daughter. Bianca and Brooklyn stayed close and despite Celia's constant nagging, haven't given the clan a definite answer.

When Bianca failed to meet with Demona on the fire escape again, she and David were forced to go with the millionaire's back up plan. She went to a local theatre on Broadway in the guise of Dominique in search of a young actress with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her name was Sarah, Sarah Williams.

Demona stood idly in the shadowy hallway backstage as she watched the rehearsal. David had said she was special to the Child they were looking for, but she couldn't understand how or why. She did have to admit that she was a brilliant actress as she played out her part in the theater's latest play. An hour later Sarah was free to speak to her.

Demona smiled pleasantly as the young woman approached her. For a human, she was pretty. Sarah smiled brightly at the redheaded woman and shook her hand.

"I'm so sorry to have made you wait." she apologized.

"No, no don't worry about it. I quite enjoyed watching you perform. In fact, that's why im here my dear."

The brunette raised one eyebrow, unknowing what was about to happen.

"My friend and I are greatly interested in the performing arts. Once in a while we carefully select an actor we feel has great potential to raise above the others. We've seen some of your performances, including your plays over in England and we would like to offer you a job in a more professional theatre."

Sarah's nose wrinkled in thought. It had to be too good to be true, but what if it wasn't? What did she have to lose?

Demona watched the young human struggle internally with herself. David hadn't told her everything, and with Owen M.I.A. her senses were on high alert. She still couldn't place how this girl was special.

"Why not? I'll give it a shot."

The ancient gargoyle smiled. "Wonderful! Come to the Eryie Building tomorrow afternoon, dear."

Sarah stood watching the CEO retreat out the nearest exit door. A sudden wave of dread came over her, like she'd just gotten herself into something that went way over her head.

……………..

Celia stood on the ledge of the clock tower with Puck. Both sets of fae eyes were trained on the Eryie Building.

"You feel it too?" asked Celia as she snuggled into his chest.

Puck nodded. "There's an unusual amount of magic centering around Mr. Xanatos."

"What do you think he's planning?"

"Who can say. Xanatos is beyond persistent. If he seeks Avalon, then Avalon he'll get. No matter what the cost. And if Demona's in on it too, well, only hell will come of it."

Celia's lilac eyes focused on her counterparts face. His jaw line was stiff and brow furred in deep thought. Puck was many things, but never serious. If he wasn't cracking a joke, something bad was afoot and that worried her greatly. Xanatos was getting into something that shook even Puck to the core. She hid her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth from his body in contrast to the cold wind tossing their hair around.

"Should we check it out?" she suggested.

Puck nodded and both fae vanished from sight of the clock.

…………………

Sarah sat at the end of an elongated dining table, a slender glass of wine in her hand. Dominique and Xanatos sat at the other end. Her heart pounded against her rib cage from fear or in warning, she couldn't tell. The feeling of dismay had not yet passed. Hesitantly she took a sip from her glass.

"Dominique tells me you're acting is even better when seen up close and personal." David suddenly commented, interlacing his fingers.

Sarah looked up at the sound of his voice and almost dropped her glass. A light blush colored her checks at the compliment.

"Oh no! I'm afraid she must be exaggerating. I wouldn't consider myself that great."

"And so modest." Dominique added.

David let out a small chuckle in agreement and stood up, beckoning for the two women to do the same. Sarah and Dominique followed him into one of the many studies in the castle. Sarah found herself feeling a bit nostalgic. Had she made a mistake? And why was she feeling sleepy?

"Miss Williams, you are here because we feel you could provide a service greater then what you're doing now in those run-of-the-mill theatres."

Sarah shook her head. "Yes, Ms. Destine mentioned that you wished to place me in a more professional atmosphere." she took another sip of her wine.

David smiled. "We have something more… extravagant in mind."

Sarah sat down in one of the large plush chairs, a massive headache suddenly overcame her, along with a wave of exhaustion. She could barely focus on what was being said much less comprehend it. The only words she picked up on before she passed out were 'Avalon', 'summoning', 'king', and 'labyrinth'.

……………….

Puck gripped the stone window frame tightly. This wasn't good. He glanced over at Celia. Her eyes where wide with horror and panic.

"He would really do such a thing?! He'd use my own brother?!"

"Calm down, lets get back to Goliath and the clan. We'll inform them when the sunsets."

He took hold of her hand and the two shot back to the police station before they could be spotted.

………………

k! lemme know what you guess think! And if none of you know who Sarah Williams is, im greatly disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

You can thank the show 'Merlin' for this update.

…………….

"WHAT?!"

Bianca's yell bounced off the stone walls of the clock tower. Elisa cocked an eyebrow at the fae pair.

"I think I'm the only one not on the same page here."

"I fear you are correct, Elisa. For this is certainly a page you need to be on." Angela muttered, worry lacing her every word.

"Alright you two, explain this to me one more time but slowly."

Puck pulled the edges of his long ears down in frustration. "Mortals." He growled.

Celia took a deep breath and began again.

"Xanatos has kidnapped a young human girl and she is no ordinary girl. Well, she is but she is not at the same time. She is not as she seems. She has had contact with our kind once before in her early life."

"Yeah, and of all people it was your damned pervert of a brother too!" Bianca tossed her two cents in as she threw herself onto a step.

The female fae threw the young gargoyle an aggravated look but continued none the less with her tale.

"As Bianca states, she had a run in with my elder brother. And it's my brother Xanatos wishes to reach."

"Okay, and why does he want your brother?"

"My brother is very powerful. My brother is a king. The Goblin King. But unlike most of our people who need spells and certain incantations to be summoned or even seen by most mortal eyes, one needs only to utter a simple wish to call upon him."

New York's finest found herself being captivated by the words fluttering from Celia's lips, like they were a spell themselves. She sat down on a tattered ottoman and stared up at the immortal with great interest.

"Im sure you've had cases where infants, children and in some cases, even a few adult that just seem to vanish. Parents or older siblings often say they had just seen them before the disappearance but no trace of the person is found. Your officers call them cold cases I believe. And in a way they do 'vanish' I guess you could say."

Elisa's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Its quite simple, really." Puck interjected. "The man doesn't always show his softer side."

"These people are wished away, Elisa."

"Wished away? That sounds a little far-fetched, even after everything I've seen."

"Lass, haven't ye learned yet? When dealin' wit the Third Race things are never as they appear to be." Hudson's aged voice hung like a bad omen over the group.

"Frustrated siblings wish away their younger kin in fits of jealousy and blinded, misplaced fury. Normally without even realizing it, they send their own blood away. All one must do is say 'I wish the goblins-"

…………………..

"-would come and take you away, right now."

No sooner had the words let the multi-millionaire's mouth when the lights went out. Sarah's heart beat wildly inside her ribcage, her eyes wide with fear. The words echoed in her head, words she'd promised herself she'd never utter or even think of again. She struggled madly against the restraints she's been placed in. Her pleas were muffled by the gag. A sharp sting in her left check.

"Silence, filthy human!" Demon growled.

Sarah's eyes stung with the tears that threatened to spill, but she refused to cry in front of the creature before her and the man she knew would soon come.

"Demona, place the sheet over her."

Again the brunette's muffled words fell over deaf ears as the cotton blanket was thrown over her form. The faint sound of bells echoed in the empty room. Her heart stopped briefly. She knew what that meant.

"Your Majesty." David spoke with faux politeness.

………………

"And what does saying that do?"

"It will summon the Goblin King to whomever spoke them and he takes the wished away child to the UnderGround and the Labyrinth."

"Okay, I know what a labyrinth is, but whats underground?"

"UnderGround is a world within a world." Celia explained. "There are many magical realms in which magical folk live. Only a few are even known to the mortal world. Most have heard of our home in Avalon, and all know the tale of the Utopia, Atlantis."

"Hold up! You mean to tell me the City of Atlantis is real?"

Puck laughed at Elisa shock. "Well of course it is! You see Ms. Maza, Avalon is what you could call home base. It's the center of all operations in the magic world. The mother. Atlantis is a branch off of Avalon, IS Avalon. Atlantis was created with Avalonian soil but is located elsewhere. Same for the UnderGround."

"Except UnderGround is located beneath your world. But due to its magical nature, your people will never find it or even see it unless you are brought there by some form of enchantment."

………………..

Duel colored eyes studied the beings. His face was grim and stern. Every graceful line felt jagged, cold. David felt a moment of doubt but quickly hid it. He would not cower before a fae.

"Your Highness may I - "

"No, you may not. I can easily see this is no mere wish."

"Perceptive. Then I shall cut right to the chase."

"Kindly do. You're wasting my valuable time, mortal." The blonde male snapped while picking invisible dust from his leather gloves.

Demona smirked.

"I believe we can help each other out."

"And I believe there is nothing you could possibly do to assist me."

"Let me explain, Your Highness. I seek passage to the land of Avalon. If you grant my companion and I that, I will give you something you desire."

A glint of amusement sparkled in his eyes as he let out a short chuckle.

"Are _you_ offering me my dreams? I do believe that is my job. Now if you're done playing…"

The Goblin King's words trailed off into nothingness as the sheet was removed. Sitting bound and gagged was the only human to ever defy his will, his kingdom, and his heart.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

………………

"He gives the summoner a chance to save the child. They must run the Labyrinth and beat it. If they win, the child is returned and all memory of the event will vanish."

"And what happens if they fail?" Lex asked.

"Well, it really depends on Jareth's mood. Most of the time if the runner has shown they truly regret what they did, he returns the babe and sends them home, memories cleaned. However he sometimes keeps the child in the Goblin City and turns them into goblins. Other times he'll send the child to another human home where they will be cared for, the other sibling goes home being the only one remembering the wished away child."

"He leaves them to suffer with their own decision?" the younger gargoyle commented. "Sounds cruel"

"It may be, but its even worse for those who don't even bother to run the Labyrinth. They remember their sibling while its like they were never born to the rest of the family."

"How many people have won?"

"One. In all the years that the Labyrinth has lived only one person beat it. Sarah won the game but she'd won more then just her little brother back and she was allowed to remember her journey."

………..

Short, but im tossing some ideas right now.


End file.
